The last decade has seen substantial growth of the security surveillance industry not only due to technological advancements, but also due to the increasing need for telecommunication and the rising awareness of community security. As a result, surveillance cameras nowadays can be found almost everywhere in our daily lives. According to market survey reports, the security surveillance market has grown annually by up to 11%˜13%. In 2011, the market value of the security surveillance industry worldwide approached 200 billion US dollars, which is comparable to that of the personal computer industry and demonstrates the market potential of the former industry.
Surveillance cameras can be divided into two general categories: analog and digital. Image data captured by a digital camera can be transmitted in a digital format to a network to enable remote surveillance; therefore, this type of cameras is also referred to as network cameras or IP (Internet protocol) cameras. IP cameras have such advantages over the traditional analog cameras as higher image resolution, encrypted data transmission, and integration of multiple functions (e.g., head counting, vehicle license plate recognition, and network alarm). Consequently, IP cameras have become an important subject of research and development in the related fields.
An IP camera, though featuring high image clarity and supporting network-based remote surveillance, must receive both electric signals and network signals in order to work properly. Therefore, in a network environment where it is difficult to install network cables in all the places to be monitored, the use of IP cameras may present a problem. Despite the fact that wireless network technology is maturing and that portable electronic devices are now in extensive use, wireless networks may not always be an applicable solution because wireless network signals only have a limited transmission range and tend to be obstructed by barriers. To increase the transmission range and strength of wireless network signals, network devices such as bridges and repeaters are required, and the network devices to be used must suit the network environment in question. Moreover, the network devices as well as the IP cameras must be individually set, or they cannot function as desired. Considering the additional costs of purchasing and installing the network devices and the arduous setting process, most consumers seem reluctant to embrace this network device approach. Besides, the need for wireless networks is increasing due to the prevalence of portable electronic devices. If it is desired to expand the coverage of wireless networks and eliminate dead zones, i.e., areas where wireless network signals cannot reach, the general public has no other choice than to install more network devices, which, however, is economically inefficient. Given the reasons stated above, network devices such as bridges and repeaters have yet to be widely used.
In light of the above, the present inventor came up with the idea of adding repeater functions to IP cameras so that IP cameras not only can receive wireless network signals, but also can mediate the received wireless network signals and forward packets, thereby increasing the signal strength and coverage of wireless networks. To this end, the inventor has conducted extensive research and tests, with the intention of designing an IP camera with repeater functions, which design is also the issue to be addressed by the present invention.